Lo que debería ser
by bloomerflaur
Summary: Rick siempre se ha regido por una serie de normas comunes, se bueno, ayuda y comportante como los demas esperarian. Hasta que llega el apocalipsis zombie y sus principios se destruyen junto con su relacion amorosa, sin Lori su corazón se abre de nuevo pero esta vez para una joven muy determinada de nombre Maggie. Una complacencia para el foro OPEN, WALKERS INSIDE excelente lugar.


**The Walking Dead jamas podría pertenecerme, en su lugar fantaseo con los personajes sin ánimo de lucro. Este pequeño one shot es peticion de isolinaadams para el foro Open! Walker inside (excelente lugar para pasar el rato). Espero satisfacer tus expectivas y esto es lo que se me ocurrio.**

Yo no lo entendía, mis dedos se enroscaban en el hombro de la mujer como un esfuerzo de mostrar mi apoyo mientras ella completamente perdida respiraba agitadamente; estaba tratando de superar la muerte de su esposo a manos de unos caminantes.

—Debí hacer algo— escuche su voz por primera vez en dos semanas.

—Nadie podía hacer nada o de lo contrario lo hubiéramos hecho— le conteste, ya era momento de alejarla de todas sus fantasías.

Maggie me miró como si le hubiera clavado un puñal; yo entendía su reacción, me había puesto tan mal con la muerte de Lori y ella había salvado a mi hija de muchas maneras: ayudándola a nacer seguido de encontrar lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Pero por eso mismo no podía dejar que se fuera a rincones oscuros de su mente como me había ocurrido a mí.

En su lugar deje que ella gritara, se descargara conmigo e inclusive me reprochara por cosas de las que jamás tendría control; lo curioso era que Maggie podía gritar y perder el control pero tenía un límite y un camino determinado. Tenía la sangre caliente pero el buen juicio de su padre.

Y cuando se había cansado me abrazó con fuerza y yo la sostuve en mis brazos hasta que la respiración de ella se reguló.

Había algo que no comprendía, Maggie nunca me había parecido desafiante; de hecho siempre encontré en ella un apoyo: en la granja, en la cárcel. En Terminus, después y el viaje a DC pero ahora mismo mientras la veo con la manos en las caderas, el cabello alborotado y la mirada rebelde empiezo a creer que no es que ella no era desafiante sino que había conocido la versión dulcificada por Glenn.

—Maggie, no necesito que me acompañes. Es solo un viaje corto al pueblo vecino y…— repetí por décima vez.

—Rick, nadie viaja solo; es una regla para todos y tú no eres la excepción— se quejó por décima vez ella.

—Esa es la condición para el dialogo con ellos; necesitamos hacer amigos si queremos prosperar— trato de hacerle entender.

—Yo no estoy diciendo que no, te acompaño hasta una zona cercana y luego vigilo de cerca. Soy muy hábil y puedo hacerlo bien—.

Respiro con frustración —Tú ganas—.

Ella me da una amplia sonrisa que hace que mi estómago se hunda minutos, últimamente me ocurre cuando ella hace eso pero pronto pasa y vuelvo a mi yo actual. Preparamos todo y comenzamos el viaje.

No está en una zona lejana pero nos tomara un día movernos en caballos (los autos los usamos ahora para viajes largos) así que terminamos acampando entre una zona de árboles. Es la primera vez que estamos los dos solos en mucho tiempo y aunque pasamos mucho tiempo juntos por alguna razón se instaura un silencio curioso entre nosotros.

Comemos y de vez en cuando nos miramos, ella me sonríe varias veces; no sé porque pero me siento tan torpe últimamente con Maggie a mi lado y esta noche no es diferente, al terminar de comer me ofrece un dulce de fresa que me llevó a la boca un rato hasta que se desvanece en mi lengua mientras pienso en todo el esfuerzo que he hecho para crear la pequeña villa donde vivimos.

De pronto me doy cuenta que Maggie me está viendo muy detenidamente, no sé porque, tal vez he estado vagando por horas y se preocupa que mi cabeza este mal; me siento mejor para que se dé cuenta que estoy bien.

Ella se pone en pie y camina hasta donde estoy, se ve muy sensual así que niego con la cabeza; la palabra sensual no debe estar en el vocabulario para referirme a Maggie; ella parece un poco picara — ¿Estas bien? —.

—Claro — respondo de modo casual, no quiero preocuparla.

Ella solo se agacha tan cerca de mi cara que de inmediato dejo de respirar y mi corazón late demasiado rápido; no puedo reaccionar aunque en otros momentos la presión me hace mover los músculos pero estoy un poco atontado con el hermoso rostro de Maggie sonriendo.

Sin más, se acerca a mi cara, sus labios tocan los míos y sin pensar acepto el beso de ella; es suave pero intenso, caliente, sexy y dulce; sus labios son como los pétalos de una rosa: intensos, delicados pero hermosos sin duda. Ella comienza a retirarse y la atraigo un poco más para saborearla unos segundos más hasta que por fin nos separamos.

Ella se lleva al cabello atrás de la oreja y sonríe —Veo que no era la única que tenía ganas de hacer esto—.

No tuvimos problemas con nuestro viaje, no del modo que me esperaba porque después de esa noche me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por Maggie quien para hacerme las cosas más difíciles no deja de mostrarse tan natural al resto pero cuando nadie observa me guiña un ojo o hace esa sonrisa que me inquieta más de lo que quiero pensar.

Pero yo no sé qué hacer, ella es demasiado joven para mí a pesar de haber pasado muchas cosas difíciles juntos la edad es importante; Maggie debe estar con una persona de menor de edad y más importante sin hijos para que le den todo lo que necesita.

Pero a veces, solo a veces se me olvida que debo cuidar de ella de esa manera; cuando trata de seducirme, como el día que entre a mi casa y ella estaba en el interior y me empujó contra la pared y me robó un beso; estaba tan sorprendido pero antes de decir algo ella abrió la puerta y salió con una amplia sonrisa.

Pero yo no podía dejar que continuara con el juego, tenía que dejar en claro las cosas, hacer lo correcto; por el bien de los dos. Porque no quería que ella saliera lastimada; no después de todo lo que ha pasado: la pérdida de su padre, de su casa y de su esposo. Es curioso que me refleje tanto en ella porque para mí que pueda identificarme con alguien tan joven, tan llena de energía y pasión es algo increíble…

—Rick ¿Podemos hablar? — interrumpe ella mis pensamientos.

Levanto la vista de donde permanezco sentado, es increíblemente ridículo que siempre se adelante a mí, tal vez estoy envejeciendo más rápido de lo que pensaba. Maggie viste toda de negro y resalta lo verde de sus ojos, su cabello castaño cae con gracia debajo de la barbilla pues ya le ha crecido el cabello con el paso del tiempo. Tengo ganas de tocar su suave rostro pero en su lugar me incorporo para comenzar la charla.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a aceptar que estás enamorado de mí? — pregunta con una voz frágil y suave.

La sutileza nunca ha sido su fuerte, no puedo evitar sonreír, me gusta su franqueza a pesar de que no debería ser —Maggie, entre nosotros no va a pasar nada. Soy lo suficiente mayor como para arruinar tu vida si elijo estar contigo—.

Ella abre los ojos sorprendida, parece que se humedecen sus ojos y yo me siento un insecto porque no quiero verla llorar menos si es mi culpa, Maggie se limpia la lágrima sin reprimir la risita que se le escapa —Entonces ¿Aceptas que estás enamorado de mí? —.

Me quedo sin palabras, ella logra desarmarme todo el tiempo, puede ver a través de mí y no importa si es lo correcto o no yo puedo quererla, siento que el día es mejor a su lado, que necesito escuchar su voz ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer para detener este sentimiento? Nada, ella entró en mi mente con la firmeza de sus convicciones. En mi corazón con su amor incondicional y en mi espíritu con su pasión por la vida.

—Sí pero nada va a pasar entre nosotros— contesto con determinación.

Ella se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla y susurra —Vamos a ver cuánto podemos durar así porque no se puede detener al corazón—.

Es más difícil hacerlo que decirlo, ella ha dejado de acercarse a mí, permanece junto a su hermana la mayor parte del tiempo y la distancia entre nosotros es más que solo física; ella no responde a mi presencia o limita sus opiniones o gestos hacia a mí. Maggie se ve triste la mayor parte del tiempo y yo: soy infeliz.

Quiero verla, quiero hablarle y poder tocarla cuando necesitemos cercanía porque el amor me lo pide, ella no es feliz y yo tampoco. No se trata de lo correcto o de la edad, no cuando puedes morir mañana. Maggie intenta vivir el día a día con cada cosa que hace ya sea arriesgada o no porque está siendo leal a sí misma, está tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mostrarme que puede levantarse y seguir viviendo a pesar de sus pérdidas.

Maggie me enseñó lentamente que no debo temer de nuevo a enamorarme porque después de Glenn ella pudo verme a mí, pensar en mí. La tristeza que tiene cada día me lo demuestra, yo puedo entregar mi lealtad a ella, como lo hice con Lori, como necesito que sea: juntos hasta el final.

Esa mañana tenemos una reunión de grupo para ponernos de acuerdo en que se hará esta semana; Maggie escucha sin mucha emoción y al final le pido que se quede para hablar con ella.

Maggie está sentada en una silla de madera en espera de lo que voy a decir; me acercó a ella antes de perder toda mi voluntad y la besó con ternura "he estado esperando por ti" trato de decirle con mi toque pero pronto me vuelvo más pasional con mis labios "siento que no puedo vivir alejado" y en un momento todo ese beso se vuelve más desesperado "porque yo amo con toda mi fuerza y te necesito".

Nos separamos un minuto y con la respiración agitada doy mi voto de lealtad —Yo no te puedo prometer que voy a estar a tu lado para siempre porque sabes bien cómo se vive ahora, ni decir que voy hacerte feliz porque eso no es realista pero puedo asegurarte que te voy a amar cada momento que tengamos de vida: porque eso es lo que está bien a pesar de lo que solía pensar—.

Ella sonríe y me abraza —Yo voy a estar aquí, amándote esa es mi promesa—.

Por primera vez, podemos darnos un beso sincero. La pequeña sonrisa que escapa de mis labios es imitada por ella. Lo que el futuro nos depare no lo sabemos pero el presente se ve prometedor.


End file.
